


Legando i capelli

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Erotic, Lemon, M/M, Self-Love, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Raven, hai visto il mio legaccio per i capelli?».<br/>«No, non l'ho visto» replicò Raven, sdraiato supino sul letto con i soli boxer indosso, intento a giocherellare con il proprio braccio Nasod «Dovresti stare più attento a dove metti quell'affare, non è la prima volta che lo perdi...» aggiunse.<br/>«Eh-eh, già forse hai ragione» disse Chung in tono colpevole, accostandosi al letto.<br/>«Vuoi uno dei miei?» gli domandò il Figlio del Fato in tono del tutto casuale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legando i capelli

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Ideal Seduction / #04 - Nastro_ @ [diecielode](http://diecielode.livejournal.com/) e per _Set Showtime / #3. Hai bisogno di aiuto?_ @ [mmom_italia](http://mmom-italia.livejournal.com/).  
>  In italiano: Weapon Taker - Figlio del Fato; Shelling Guardian - Guardiano Artigliere.  
>  **Wordcount:** 1030 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Raven, hai visto il mio legaccio per i capelli?».  
Chung Seiker era appena uscito dalla doccia con indosso soltanto l'asciugamano legato in vita. I capelli biondi umidi tagliati corti sulla testa gli stavano incollati al capo, mentre quelli più lunghi erano in parte appiccicati alla sua schiena. Li aveva asciugati in parte prima di uscire dal bagno.  
«No, non l'ho visto» replicò Raven, sdraiato supino sul letto con i soli boxer indosso, intento a giocherellare con il proprio braccio Nasod «Dovresti stare più attento a dove metti quell'affare, non è la prima volta che lo perdi...» aggiunse.  
«Eh-eh, già forse hai ragione» disse Chung in tono colpevole, accostandosi al letto.  
«Vuoi uno dei miei?» gli domandò il Figlio del Fato in tono del tutto casuale. Non sembrava importargliene molto del fatto che doveva prestargli lui un gommino per i capelli.  
«Sì, grazie... mi danno fastidio i capelli umidi sulla schiena...» disse, sedendosi sul materasso. Nel far ciò il suo asciugamano si allentò leggermente e scese di pochissimo.  
Raven si mise a frugare nel cassetto del comò dal suo lato del letto in cerca dell'oggetto mentre Chung osservava il suo bel corpo tonico tendersi nello sforzo di raggiungere il comò.  
Avvertì le proprie guance divenire sempre più calde mentre dentro di sé percepiva il desiderio di stargli sempre più vicino.  
Raven era così lontano con la mente da tali propositi che neppure si accorse del cambiamento di colore del Seiker.  
Quando si volse di nuovo a guardarlo teneva in mano un nastrino rosso di tessuto pregiato.  
«Mi è rimasto solo questo...» dichiarò, porgendoglielo.  
«N-no, questo non posso usarlo!» replicò con fervore il biondo: aveva riconosciuto il nastrino. Era quello che Raven di solito utilizzava per le occasioni importanti appaiato al suo miglior vestito, che giaceva nascosto in fondo all'armadio.  
«Perché no? Guarda che per me non è un problema» rispose Raven «Se vuoi te lo metto io».  
Così dicendo si sporse verso di lui allacciandogli le braccia attorno al torace. Gli prese i capelli e li sollevò per farci passare sotto il nastro.  
Chung avrebbe voluto insistere nel rifiutare il nastro per paura che con l'acqua si rovinasse, però il corpo del Figlio del Fato così vicino al suo gli fece dimenticare totalmente tale proposito.  
Si ritrovò senza neppure sapere come ci fosse arrivato a pensare a come sarebbe stato farsi toccare da quelle mani forti. Forse l'arto Nasod del moro si infiammava quand'era su di giri.  
Raven gli allacciò il nastro attorno ai capelli senza rendersi conto minimamente di quello che si agitava nella mente del suo compagno.  
Solo quand'ebbe terminato ed i suoi occhi caddero per puro caso verso il basso si rese conto che c'era qualcosa tra le sue gambe che l'asciugamano ormai non riusciva più a nascondere.  
Fu tentato di ignorare quella vista, però ricordava com'era stata la prima volta che si era eccitato ed aveva ignorato il suo organo per diverso tempo. Non era stato per niente piacevole e alla lunga da fastidioso era diventato doloroso.  
Così raccolse il coraggio - che non gli mancava affatto quando si trattava di menare le mani ma che scompariva magicamente quando si arrivava alle vicende private - e chiese: «Hai bisogno di aiuto?».  
Con un vago cenno della mano indicò il suo apparato genitale.  
Chung divenne paonazzo nel giro di pochi secondi e balbettò bocconi di parole senza un significato: si era eccitato così tanto?!  
Iniziò a sudare, imbarazzato dalla propria totale incapacità di contenere un minimo le proprie pulsioni sessuali.  
«No, ti assicuro che io non volevo... io... scusa» riuscì finalmente a dire. Raven la considerò già una frase importante data la fatica che gli era costato formularla.  
«Non scusarti» disse semplicemente in tono neutro. In essa non c'era l'inflessione di rimprovero che Chung si aspettava.  
«Comunque è meglio che tu non la ignori: deve farti male...» continuò Raven, stavolta un po' a disagio.  
Con la mano Nasod gli sollevò l'asciugamano e con l'altra s'intrufolò all'interno a prendergli l'erezione.  
Chung trasalì al contatto e si morse il labbro inferiore: in effetti non era una sensazione piacevole ignorare il proprio pene eretto, anche se era stato così preso dai suoi pensieri da non rendersi conto della portata effettiva di essi sul suo corpo.  
L'indice ed il pollice di Raven si strinsero attorno alla punta ed iniziarono a muoversi lentamente.  
Il Guardiano Artigliere tremò e si dovette aggrappare al corpo del moro per non cadere.  
Divaricò d'istinto le gambe e si accostò al Figlio del Fato. Desiderava tantissimo che lui andasse avanti: gli piaceva quello che stava facendo.  
Raven iniziò a masturbarlo con più foga, catturandogli al contempo la bocca con la propria.  
Chung si abbandonò a lui e chiuse gli occhi. Sudava ed era accaldato nonostante fosse appena uscito da una doccia fredda.  
Dopo poco il Figlio del Fato iniziò ad avvertire il movimento del suo bacino sotto la sua presa: stava impartendo delle piccole spinte con il cinto pelvico, come se stesse penetrando qualcuno che non c'era.  
Raven lo lasciò fare mentre gli accarezzava con la punta delle dita il pene grosso e duro che aveva in mano.  
Quelle carezze delicate furono ciò che spinse il biondo a raggiungere l'orgasmo: venne lanciando un protratto gridolino ed inarcandosi con la schiena all'indietro, colto di sorpresa dal sollievo che avvertiva spandersi pian piano nel proprio corpo.  
Il suo sperma si riversò abbondante nella mano di Raven, ma schizzò anche sull'asciugamano e sul copriletto.  
Tremando, il Guardiano Artigliere si accasciò con la fronte sulla spalla del Figlio del Fato.  
«Ehi, ci sei?» gli domandò Raven, cercando di capire se poteva o meno parlare.  
«Non eri... tenuto a farlo...» bofonchiò Chung contro la sua spalla con voce incerta «Comunque... grazie» soggiunse.  
Gli era piaciuto tantissimo e probabilmente era inutile sottolinearlo anche a parole. Il fatto che fosse venuto era molto più loquace di quanto potesse essere lui in quel momento.  
«Non pensarci...» rispose il Figlio del Fato, scostandosi da lui per mettersi seduto sul bordo del materasso per poi alzarsi in piedi e stiracchiarsi.  
Nel farlo, Chung notò un piccolo rigonfiamento nei suoi boxer. Subito sgranò gli occhi e balbettò: «R-Raven, quella è...?!».  
«Vado a fare la doccia» tagliò corto lui, sciogliendosi il lungo codino di capelli neri «E a quella ci penso io, non serve che venga anche tu in bagno...» soggiunse, riferendosi esplicitamente all’erezione costretta nella biancheria.  
Ciò detto si allontanò, lasciando il Guardiano Artigliere ad osservare la sua imponente schiena ricoperta di cicatrici.


End file.
